criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor's Edge
This case is the fifth fanmade case made by Rifqitheflipper and also the fifth in the Town Center of Milefar. Case Background Prior to the previous case's job, Seth was fell asleep while Roxy just bought a ticket for a dancing show. As then, Roxy asks the player for accompany her in the show. After arriving there, they found out that the show had begun, and quickly takes a seat. And all of sudden, the curtain opened, showing a young lady hung up on a barbed wire noose. Dripping blood from the victim's sliced neck. The crowds were enormously ran out in panic. Roxy even, almost crushed by the crowd's steps, before helped by the player. They then started to investigate the scene to find who's been murdering this young and famous dancer, whom Roxy known as Penny Finklehimer. trying to put on a bombing action, and currently on held in the Villerloop Club. The player and Roxy then flash there to co At the middle of their investigation, the player met again with the certain Hunter Vreizach from the previous case. After introducing himself to Roxy, Hunter reported that some mad lady named Ariane Reine was trying to put on a bombing action, and currently on held in the Villerloop Club. The player and Roxy then flash there to interrogate furthermore. They also found the first bomb on the club's south-side wall. A while of an hour later, Roxy was called by Hunter again to come to the dressing room. They're shocked as the messy scene of the previously-tidy room. Rather than the whole pile of clothes, they also seen the open cabinets, fallen wardrobes, broken mirrors, ripped curtains, and notably, a big hole in the wall with the second bomb in it. Before Roxy could've say any words, Hunter explain anything that this ruins was his job, he got permission, and he do it to help the player. Roxy then calms down and help the player to investigate the scene. Later on, Hunter reported again, saying that a nuke was activated and set to boom within minutes in Villerloop Club's Attic. Thankfully, the player and Roxy manages to take care of it and examining other clues. At first, they thought that Ariane Reine, the mad bomber who was setting the nuke. However, she didn't do that as she had an alibi as the nuke was set after the team interrogated and arrest her. After analyzing the nuke, Zy make sure that the nuke was set by the killer to vanish the evidences in the club. Aftermath, it is revealed that the killer was the victim's sponsor, Herman Turret. Herman decided to kill Penny after the strong argumentation. In the court, he explained that he killed Penny because she betrayed him as a sponsoring agent. Herman was happy when his Foxwager Car company gains popularity over and over as he got a bazillion amount of dollars in one month. Penny, who previously a nerd at her high school age, feel suspicious of Herman's payment. With her mathematical skill, she counted the price of the car multiple the customers, and shocked as the money is one million dollars less than the money Herman got. She quickly reported the corruption to the police, but before she can, Herman already know this and decided to kill Penny. Due to the dancing show started minutes after Penny knows Herman's corruption, he decided to knock Penny out, set a barbed wire noose connected to the stage's ceiling, and hung Penny up there. Herman got 25 years for murder and another 25 years for large-scale corruption, a total of 50 years in jail to him. Later on, Zed Chaindaelle said that he lost a map, cryptic one to be exact. Altough in a tired look, Seth doesn't hesitate to help the player find the map. After restoring the torn map, they're confused with many cryptic simbols, altough in the end, still give the map to Zed. But then, Zed comes back to report that he have been attacked by a person, whom he claims as 'The Secret Hunter'. Seth is shocked, and at time, doesn't believe Zed. However, the player still wants to take a look at the dressing room, the place where Zed was attacked. The player found paper shreds there, and after piecing it's back together, the shreds was actually a paper full of cryptic words. After Xavier analyzed it, the result shocked the player and Seth themselves. But truth have spoken, the cryptic words and symbols are egyptian words describing a family tree. Only two photos were found there (altough several words were found). The first photo barely shows the silhouette of the serial killer itself and described as 'Secret Hunter XI', which many words upwards the name shows 'Secret Hunter I', 'Secret Hunter II', Secret Hunter III' and many more, meaning that this bizarre serial killer have been generations through. The second photo is barely known by the team, that it's Junior Officer Roxy Sakura. And unbelievable, the only photo that is described by the person's real name. They shockingly found that Roxy, is The Secret Hunter XI's COUSIN. Seth and player quickly tells Zed to hid the secret from anybody, morely from the serial killer or Roxy, right after telling the result. However, the talk were all recorded by a recording tape Roxy put on Seth's pocket. Seth, who just knows this, are shocked and decided to trash the tape. However, Roxy pops out and tells that she want to know what the heavy argument is all about. Seth tried all the way to not let Roxy grabbed the tape, but failed as she got it. The tape played as Seth, the player, Xavier, and Zed almost felt unconcious, half-deadly not to let Roxy know this. After listening the full tape, an odd silence happened for a brief second, before Roxy burst in tears, running away from the team. Seth feel that this is his fault not to know that there's a recording tape in one of his pocket, and leave the player. Zed also feels sad, altough still giving some money to the player as a reward. Chief Nate approaches the player and Xavier and asks what's the matter with Roxy. Xavier explained it all, and with a serious look, the Chief says that he'll send Roxy away for a while, forcing Seth to be the player's partner at the next few cases. Victim *'Penny Finklehimer' (Hung up on a barbed wire noose in the dancing stage) Murder Weapon *'Wire' Killer *'Herman Turret' Suspects *'Herman Turret' (Victim's Sponsor) Age: 49 Height: 5'10 Weight: 205 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect knows mechanic *The suspect is in contact with Eucalyptus *The suspect is in contact with Piranha *'Zed Chaindaelle' (Private Bodyguard) Age: 26 Height: 6'1 Weight: 177 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect knows mechanic *The suspect is in contact with Eucalyptus *The suspect is in contact with Piranha *'Felix Pulzetti' (Victim's Fan) Age: 13 Height: 5'3 Weight: 83 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile *The suspect knows mechanic *The suspect is in contact with Eucalyptus *The suspect is in contact with Piranha *'Ariane Reine' (Explosive Expert) Age: 25 Height: 5'10 Weight: 128 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect knows mechanic *The suspect is in contact with Piranha *'Moe Kingston' Age: 59 Height: 6'3 Weight: 187 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect knows mechanic *The suspect is in contact with Eucalyptus *The suspect is in contact with Piranha Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanic *The killer is in contact with Eucalyptus *The killer is in contact with Piranha *The killer has blue eyes *The killer is taller than 5'8 Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stage (Clue: Victim's Body, Dancing Shoe, Torn Flyer) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00) (Evidence: The killer knows mechanic) *Examine Dancing Shoe (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder (12.00.00) (Evidence: The killer is in contact with Eucalyptus) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Foxwager Car Ad) *Talk to Herman Turret about sponsoring Penny (Prequisite: Car Ad Restored) (Unlocks: Dressing Room) *Investigate Dressing Room (Clue: Telegram Name Anagram, Faded Card) *Analyze Name Anagram (06.00.00) *Question Zed Chaindaelle about his job and why he annagramed his name (Prequisite: Name Anagram Analyzed) *Examine Faded Card (Result: Fan Card) *Quiz Felix Pulzetti how his fan card gets into the victim's dressing room (Prequisite: Fan Card Unraveled) *Go to Next Chapter (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Ariane Reine about her bombing attempt (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Villerloop Club (Clue: Bomb, Trophy, Prop Box) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Bomb (Result: Defused Bomb) *Examine Trophy (Result: Engravings) *Talk to Moe Kingston about the victim's recent achievements (Prequisite: Engravings Unraveled) *Examine Prop Box (Result: Wire) *Analyze Wire (15.00.00) (Evidence: The killer is in contact with Piranha) *Investigate Messed Wardrobe (Clue: Bomb #2, Torn Letter, Tape) (All tasks must be done first) *Examine Bomb #2 (Result: Defused Bomb #2) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Help Request) *Ask Felix Pulzetti about the rejected help request (Prequisite: Help Request Restored) *Analyze Tape (00.30.00) *Quiz Herman Turret about the last night's argument (Prequisite: Tape Analyzed) *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Club's Attic (Clue: Nuke, Locked Chest, Bucket) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Nuke (Result: Defused Nuke) *Grill Ariane Reine if this nuke is her job (Prequisite: Nuke Defused) *Analyze Defused Nuke (09.00.00) (Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Broken Rust) *Examine Broken Rust (Result: Rusty Old Trophy) *Analyze Old Trophy (03.00.00) *Talk to Moe Kingston about his deep, forgotten, and buried past (Prequisite: Old Trophy Analyzed) *Examine Bucket (Result: Fish Scales) *Analyze Fish Scales (06.00.00) *Confront Zed Chaindaelle about his fishing bucket on the club's attic (Prequisite: Fish Scales Analyzed) *Investigate Backstage (Clue: Bomb #3, Ladder) (All tasks must be done first) *Examine Bomb #3 (Result: Defused Bomb #3) *Analyze Ladder (03.00.00) (Attribute: The killer is taller than 5'8) *Go to Additional Investigation (1 Star) Additional Investigation *Ask Moe Kingston why he's worried (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Club's Attic (Clue: Book Set) (Prequisite: Talk to Moe) *Examine Book Set (Result: Kinston Family Guide) *Give the guide to Moe Kingston (Reward: Leather Coat, Cool Shades) (Prequisite: Kingston Family Guide found) *See what Zed Chaindaelle wants to tell (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Backstage (Clue: Faded Map) (Prequisite: Talk to Zed) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Cryptic Map) *Ask Zed Chaindaelle about the cryptic map (Reward: 95 xp) (Prequisite: Cryptic Map restored) *Confront Zed Chaindaelle about the attack (All tasks must be done first) *Investigate Dressing Room (Clue: Paper Shreds) (Prequisite: Confront Zed) *Examine Paper Shreds (Result: Unraveled Symbols Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words (12.00.00) *Tell Zed Chaindaelle to keep the result's a secret (Reward: 15.000 coins) (Prequisite: Cryptic Words Analyzed) *Go to Next Case (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Town Center